


Hold On Tight

by queenchiara



Series: The Ushiten Date Series (ц｀ω´ц*) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of Iwaoi, Bad™, Boyfriends, Cheesy, Date planning, Embarrassed Ushijima Wakatoshi, Excited Tendou, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shy Ushijima, Tendou has it bad, Ushijima in a button down, also, and lowkey nice, but i AM NOT COMPLAINING, cheesier than i intended, hope u do too !, i actually really like this, ik, its all u need, its hot, liek really cheesy, ohh yeh kisseu, oikawa is lowkey an asshole, pure fluff, so fluff, so yeh, uHSIJIMA has it bad for tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchiara/pseuds/queenchiara
Summary: Ushijima hadn't really planned what he was going to do when he asked Tendou out. Suddenly, left with a time limit, Ushijima needs to find a suitable date idea before things get awkward. The bad part is; he doesn't have a lot of experience when it comes to dating. He decides to confide into fellow teammate Shirabu; who actually proves to be useless. However, some questions remain unanswered, and Ushijima's running low on confidence and resources, so he asks his so proclaimed "rival" for advice... none other than Oikawa Tooru.Pure Fluff! Ushiten's first date together (and it was amazing) <3





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> So Ushijima may suffer a bit at the hands of Oikawa. Haha I hope you enjoy the difficult task of finding the perfect date that Ushijima faces (ц｀ω´ц*).

It finally properly dawned on Ushijima what he had just done. He had asked Tendou out on a date. This meant, he now had to find the perfect date situation for both him and Tendou in the span of less than a week. Sighing, Ushijima considered his options. Movie? No, that wasn't a proper first date. He had to do something less boring. Aquarium? Not bad, but there weren't really any activities involved for them to do together. He needed something, what had Reon called it? Romantic. Yes, it had to be romantic. Ushijima realized that he may be a bit lacking when it comes to romance so he decided to ask Shirabu, the only one on the team who had a relationship that lasted over 2 months. 

"Ehm, Shirabu-san. May I ask you about something quite personal?" The setter blinked at the taller ace, who seemed a bit shy with a light rosy blush dusting his cheeks. Shirabu nodded slowly, hesitant about the coming question. 

"You are one of the only people on our team that has successfully pursued a relationship. I am planning on taking someone on a date in a non-platonic way, as Reon called it. And I've been hoping if you could help me in finding the perfect date setting for me and the other person. This person is very cheerful and active, and I would have a preference for an engaging and romantic? date. I am unskilled in such things and am therefore hoping you could help me out." Ushijima mumbled quietly and quickly, awkwardly looking off into the side, studying the waxy floor of their baseball court. 

"Eh... You're taking about Tendou-senpai?"  Shirabu asked, almost laughing at the spiker.

Almost scandalized, Ushijima's eyes snapped upwards. "How did you acquire this information?" He asked, his voice coming out rushed.

"Eh, it's kinda obvious that you guys like each other I mean. You're the person Tendou-senpai loves to tease the most. You guys always eat lunch together, like honestly, you've never eaten lunch separately. It's kind of cute, I suppose." Ushijima seemed nervous. "Okay, so you wanna know where you can take Tendou-senpai out on a date? Honestly, I'd say something like an aqua or amusement park. Or maybe going to the arcade? Just pick a scene that has enough people so it won't get awkward on the first date, but where you still have a chance to talk and flirt." Shirabu shrugs. "It doesn't have to be perfect, few first dates are flawless and that's okay, you're still getting to know another on a romantic level."

"Thank you very much Shirabu-san." Ushijima bowed a little bit. "But how does one flirt?" Shirabu groaned aloud. Ushijima noticed this and suddenly became very flustered. "I am sorry Shirabu-san, please teach me!" He exclaimed.

"Look, I can't teach you how to flirt." Shirabu started explaining but quickly cut off as he saw Ushijima's crestfallen expression. "Okay, flirting should come naturally to you. If it's practiced it'll look fake and unnatural. Just, offer to pay for his food, but don't be overbearing. Occasionally brush your hands together when you're walking, or wrap your arms around his waist or shoulders. Compliment him in unexpected situations, but don't do it too often, and especially don't force yourself to compliment him. He'll know you're not being honest with him." Shirabu tried, he really did.

"But I want to compliment Tendou all the time." Ushijima cocked his head to the side.

"You're already learning!" Shirabu explained, "that was so cheesy I could die."

"Cheesy?"

"Oh no, I am not explaining that now. Anyways I've got to go now. Good luck with your date Ushijima-senpai!" "Thank you very much Shirabu-san," Ushijima said quietly, before turning away as well.

 

They were eating lunch as usual, with Tendou babbling on about his day, Ushijima asked the question that he'd been dreading over for the past two days. "Does Thursday evening from 5 on work for out date?" Ushijima was worried that Tendou had wanted to back out of it. Their relationship hadn't changed much since the say of the confession and Ushijima would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. Tendou dropped his spoon, his face suddenly as red as his hair. "I'm sorry to have said something wrong," Ushijima's internal panic reflected on his face. His palms were sweating; he just wanted to do this right. Why couldn't this be as easy as spiking?

"I'm so excited Waka!" Tendou exclaimed. "Ohhh, where are we going?" He leaned over the table to quickly tangle his fingers with Ushijima's.

Peeking up from his lap, he looked at the excited gleam in Tendou's eyes. It wasn't the look he had when he perfectly blocked an opponent. This was one Ushijima had rarely seen before. It was pure happiness that was disclosed on Tendou's face. "I won't tell you where we're going," He looked down at their hands and smiled as he squeezed Tendou's fingers. "It's a surprise,"

"I didn't think you'd be such a romantic," Tendou teased. "I'm really happy Ushiwaka. I wanna tell you some things but this isn't really the place. Wanna go somewhere else? Just us?" Ushijima allowed himself to nod, too nervous to speak, and he finished the bite of his sandwich and stood up. Tendou led him out of the cafeteria, and the two found themselves sitting in the park across school campus. Tendou was the first to speak, "I was actually very nervous about this; about us. I didn't think you'd actually wanted a relationship because after we confessed, you didn't do anything and things went back to normal. I know you're new to this, hell, I'm new to this. We can take things slowly, but we need to be comfortable enough to talk about us. If you wanna back out, this is your chance." Tendou swallowed the heavy last words, his heart tugging down his vocal chords. He had a feeling he would burst into tears real soon.

"Tendou, no Satori." Tendou inhaled sharply at the use of his first name. "I'm sorry, I'll stick with Tendou, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Ushijima twiddled with his thumbs after he'd heard Tendou's reaction.

"Satori's alright, Wakatoshi." Satori smiled.

"I did not ask to court you as a moment of rash thinking. I have always treasured you, and I am bad with relationships. I have never really understood them, nor been in one. Please understand this, I want nothing else than to be with you. You make my days a little happier, a little less boring, and you understand me. I did not know how to proceed with the situation, so I avoided this. I admit my mistake. I'm sorry. I am not willing to back out of this unless you want to." It pained Ushijima to say the last sentence. Satori laughed, with small tears collecting on the corners of his eyes. He lunged forward to hug the taller man. He wrapped his gangly limbs around Wakatoshi.

"I'm not letting you go, you know that," Satori mumbled into the collar of Wakatoshi's uniform. "You're mine,"

"I am yours," Wakatoshi agreed. "As long as you'll be mine." With that, he fell backward onto the grassy floor with Tendou in his arms.

On the evening of their date, Ushijima realized he had no idea what he should wear, and if he should bring the chocolates (formed as popular shounen jump manga's (namely One Piece)) to their date. Fretting he decided to message the most experienced person he knew in regards to dating.

 

 **To Oikawa Tooru**  
Good evening, Oikawa. I am going on a date tonight and you are the only person experienced enough to help me. I do not know what to wear.

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
(」＞＜)」 why do you think i'd help you ushibaka

 **To Oikawa Tooru**  
Please, this is important. In return, I promise never to mention that you should've gone to Shiratorizawa.

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
u just mentioned it, wanna fight me!! ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶

 **To Oikawa Tooru**  
Please.

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
Fine but only because Iwa-chan told me too!! You should thank him!! /╲/\╭(ఠఠ益ఠఠ)╮/\╱\

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
Where are you going? Hurry before i regret my decision

 **To Oikawa Tooru**  
Thank you, I am going to an amusement park with Tendou.

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
Waht?? With TENDOU.. this is so fucking unfair hoe come you get to date ur bf before I GET TO DATE MINE shit i gotta move before Iwa-chan sees  /╲/\╭༼ ººل͟ºº ༽╮/\╱\

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
okay wear a white button down, you have that right???

 **To Oikawa Tooru**  
yes i do, and do you have non-platonic feelings for iwaizumi-san? maybe i could help you

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
stay away from Iwa!!!!!! and me!! we are never speaking after this understooD!!!! (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ

 **To Oikawa Tooru**  
Yes, unerstood.

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
okay good now roll up the sleaves of ur shirt (it shows ur arms im sure sato-chan will like that ☆⌒(≧▽° ) )

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
and just wear a pair of jeans, also make sure bc ur shirt is white u cant make any stains, so dont eat like a pig, i kno thats hard for u bc u are one !!

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
I'm sorry Ushijima, Shittykawa is on his fucking period again. Just ignore him, and have fun on your date !! ;)

 **From Oikawa Toory**  
UGH THAT WAS IWAIZUMI thnak goodness he didnt scroll up

 **To Oikawa Tooru**  
Thank you for your help. I appreciate it immensely.

 **From Oikawa Tooru**  
yeh yeh go get him (╯°Д°)╯︵ /(.□ . ＼) also bring him a small present or something

 

Ushijima dressed as Oikawa told him, and sprayed on some deodorant he had received as a present. It was AXE's Gold Temptation. He left his house and started walking to Tendou's house that resided 15 minutes away. He used this time to recollect and calm down his nerves. He had worn regular sneakers, and for the first time in his life, Ushijima felt insecure. He shook his emotions away as he neared Tendou's house. Clenching the small pink paper bag with the chocolates, he knocked on the door hastily. In barely a second, the door flung open and Tendou stood in front of him. He was dressed in one of his nicer gray sweatshirts, with skinny black jeans and nice black Adidas sneakers (that Ushijima never realized he had.) He looked nice, really nice. Shyly, Ushijima handed him the bag.

"It would be best to keep these in your house. They may get in the way of the evening." Tendou peeked into the bag and immediately lit up like a Christmas tree. Jumping onto Ushijima he pecked his cheek.

"You're the best!" With that, he ran back inside to put them in the fridge. Returning to Ushijima, he locked the front door and entangled their hands. The two started walking off to the nearest bus stop, as Ushijima checked his watch, Tendou was looking at some poster hanging on the wall.

"Our bus will arrive in 5 minutes." Satori smiled and looked at Wakatoshi. He nuzzled into the side of the ace; inhaling the smell of the freshly showered man.

"I'm so happy I could die right now," so Tendou may be feeling a bit emotional, but he couldn't help it. It was so fucking amazing. Ushijima tugged him into his chest and pressed his lips against Tendou's hairline. Even though they were close in height, Tendou's build was much smaller so he melted perfectly in Ushijima's embrace.

The bus ride went by with a blur, probably due to the nerves. Once Tendou had realized where they were going, he couldn't control his nerves. "You're the best man ever Ushijima! I can't believe we're going to an amusement park for our first date!" Tendou's knee was nervously bouncing as he fidgeted in the bus seat. To calm him down, Ushijima placed his hand on his knee and for a moment, Tendou froze up before relaxing under the sweet touch.

As Ushijima paid their entry fee, Tendou was already babbling about everything he wanted to do. "Oh!! Can we start with that ride pretty please!! Oh, look Ushijima!! If you beat the punching record you can get me a One Piece Plush!!" Tendou exclaimed like a child next to him. Ushijima leaned closer to him, lips only a few centimeters away from Tendou's ear, he whispered.

"We have time, relax Satori. We can do everything you want." Eyes wide, Tendou gulped as a shiver ran through his spine. They first decided to go on a simple, yet fast ride. Ushijima enjoyed the rush of the cold wind and the comforting presence of Satori's warmth next to him. It was pretty chilly, so Ushijima suggested to get something to eat. They neared a stand and Satori asked for a large fries and a hot chocolate. Ushijima got himself chicken wings and a small fries with a red bull. Ushijima fished out his wallet to pay, and just as he was going to get out a twenty-dollar bill, Satori cut him off.

"Please let me pay, you've already paid the entry fee and bus ticket." As Tendou paid, Ushijima got their food and they started walking around. They decided to stop at the punch stand, and Tendou giddily held their food as Ushijima swung his fist into the machine; hoping to win something for Tendou. And he did, he won a black Gorilla plush for Tendou that was named 'Blackback', and he was so glad he'd won it. He watched as Tendou walked around with that plush clutched in his arms. After they'd gone on a couple of other rides, it was nearing closing time, and Ushijima was surprised at how much fun he had. Especially the bumper carts in which they had to squeeze into the carts to actually fit the two of them. And Satori tried using his guess block in order to order Ushijima what to do and quote, "beat all their asses," and Ushijima proceeded to reply with, "these are all kids under 12, don't you think we should take it easy on them?". In the end, they won another coupon, and that's how they proceeded their evening. For their last stop, they halted at the carousel.

"Let's share a horse!" Exclaimed Tendou, pulling Ushijima along.

"Are you sure this thing will be able to hold our weight?" Ushijima asked hesitantly.

"Oh come on," Ushijima clambered on behind Tendou and wrapped his arms around the skinnier of the two. He barely heard Tendou whisper to him, "Thank you for this perfect evening. You looked amazing, you were amazing, it was amazing." Tendou leaned back in Ushijima's chest; thankful for Ushijima's long torso or this position would've been an awkward mess of Tendou's hair being shoved in Wakatoshi's face. Ushijima squeezed him again.

"It was only perfect because you were here with me," Ushijima whispered into his ear, his lips nudging against Tendou's ears. Satori's face turned backward to Ushijima's, his neck craning over his shoulder to face the taller of the two. Following the rocking of the carousel, the two leaned in and just as the ride started to slow, they pressed their lips together in a gentle and sweet motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I am so happy with how this turned out, I know the ending is cheesy but it's just so right. And if you think ushijima's being out of character, I don't think so ? Idk this is how I imagine him to be. He is confident in what he can do, but you never really find skills that he can't do, so its up to me and you to decide how he is. I hope you loved reading this as much I loved writing it.


End file.
